


Look into the Stories!

by DC_JellicleQueen33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, all the gang, look into the story, take a look at how I see my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/DC_JellicleQueen33
Summary: So I decided it was time to give you guys some insight into how I see my characters in my stories! So I created this document of links that will take you to things I have created for some of my stories (not all of them because the stories are no longer available or they aren’t very good to me) but these links will take you to my Tumblr which different picture boards I have created of the characters and stories! I hope you enjoy!





	Look into the Stories!

**Supercorp kids:**

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/185401672150/meet-the-luthor-zor-el-children-one-of-who-has ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/185401672150/meet-the-luthor-zor-el-children-one-of-who-has)

 

**Sanvers kids:**

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/167348389200/looking-for-some-tlc-and-fluffy-sanvers-loving-to ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/167348389200/looking-for-some-tlc-and-fluffy-sanvers-loving-to)

 

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/170824384275/come-and-meet-the-newest-members-of-the-el-pack ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/170824384275/come-and-meet-the-newest-members-of-the-el-pack)

  
  


**Stories:**

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/178688024010/long-live-the-luthor-dynasty-lena-hummed ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/178688024010/long-live-the-luthor-dynasty-lena-hummed)

 

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/175441847910/its-the-little-moments-that-make-life-beautiful ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/175441847910/its-the-little-moments-that-make-life-beautiful)

 

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/172981523440/i-love-you-lena-so-much-kara-danvers-walked ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/172981523440/i-love-you-lena-so-much-kara-danvers-walked)

 

[ https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/165753202275/picture-boards-for-my-ao3-story-her-omega ](https://kryptonianstar23.tumblr.com/post/165753202275/picture-boards-for-my-ao3-story-her-omega)

 


End file.
